


Zeal For Life

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A sequel to 'Everything Will Be All Right'. Abby and Tim go in search of Gibbs.





	Zeal For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Hey, Duckman, is Gibbs down here?"

"Good morning, Abigail, Timothy. No, I'm afraid Jethro is not here. What made you think he might be?"

Abby sighed. "We tried everywhere else. Tim even looked in the head."

"Only because you told me to."

"So where is he? We've got something to tell him."

"What's that, Abbs? Hey, Duck."

"Good morning, Jethro."

"Well, Abbs?"

"I'm pregnant." She beamed at him. "And Tim's the father," she added, grabbing McGee's hand and tugging him nearer. "And we're going to get married."

"If that's all right with you, boss. Er, Gibbs. Er . . ." McGee trailed off under the infamous Gibbs glare.

"Abigail my dear, how wonderful. Congratulations. To you too, of course, Timothy. Oh, you must sit down. Come now."

"Ducky, I'm fine. I don't need to sit down." Nonetheless, Abby let Ducky lead her away and dutifully sat at his desk.

That left McGee and Gibbs staring at one another. 

"Pregnant." 

"Yes, boss."

"And you're the father."

"Yes, boss."

"And you're going to marry her."

"Yes, boss."

"Soon," Abby called, leaping back up and hurrying towards them. "On the beach," she added.

"What? Why?"

"You like the sea," Abby said, as if it explained everything.

"So?"

"I want you to give me away."

"And I couldn't do that in Church?"

"Well, yes, but everyone gets married in Church. I want to get married to the sounds of the waves and the smell of the ocean and . . . Ducky you tell him."

Ducky patted her hand. "Abigail, I assure you that no matter where or when you and Timothy get married, Jethro will be honored to give you away."

"Oh, I will, will I, Duck?"

"Yes, Jethro." Ducky said firmly.

And that was that.

Now all they had to do was tell the rest of the team.


End file.
